Monólogos a una rosa caida
by AiriLee02
Summary: "Hacía mucho tiempo no soñaba con ese momento. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y el recuerdo aún me atormentaba. Tan solo tenía 8 años en aquel entonces, tenía mucho miedo de morir, han pasado ya casi 10 años desde entonces, ya no temo a la muerta pero si al recuerdo de aquel día."
1. Prologo

Prologo

Escucho las explosiones, no sé de dónde provienen y tampoco es como si quisiera saberlo. Escucho una nueva explosión y aprieto más los ojos mientras cubro mis oídos con las manos. No quiero escucharlos, no quiero verlos. Quiero que se vayan, que nos dejen en paz. Pero no lo hacen, ¿Por qué lo harían? A ellos les gusta escuchar nuestros gritos llenos de terror, les gusta vernos huir, le gusta que les temamos. Lo sé, mi padre lo ha dicho muchas veces, ese doctor solo gusta de causar sufrimiento. Busca poder y lo siento cuando nos ataca, se siente superior porque nosotros no somos lo suficiente fuertes para atacarlo.

Una explosión más, cada vez están más cerca de mi escondite. Suspiro y cuento hasta diez para relajarme_. Esto no está pasando, pronto despertare y todo estará bien_. Pero sé que eso es mentira, no se detendrán hasta tener lo que quieren, lo quieren a él porque les ha estado causando problemas. Eso es lo que él hace siempre, causar problemas.

Sonic es parte de los rebeldes, de los poco que se han unido para atacar al doctor. Por eso le buscan. Antes de la llegada del doctor Sonic asistía a la misma escuela que yo, es un erizo con tanta energía que logra contagiar al resto. Siempre lo he visto sonriendo, incluso ahora que estamos en guerra contra el Doctor Huevo, él no ha dejado de hacer bromas ni de reír.

Él tiene esperanza, él sabe que todo estará bien, confía en que ganaran al Doctor en esta guerra.

Pero yo no puedo ver la luz al final del túnel como él lo hace, y al parecer muchos de los aldeanos tampoco la ven pues aún no tenemos el valor de enfrentarnos a Huevo.

Soy una cobarde, y me siento mal por ello. Johnny me lo pidió una vez, me dijo que me uniera a ellos, a los rebeldes. Pero me negué, me negué por temor y me sigo negando, eso es porque soy una cobarde. Me siento mal, Johnny es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, quisiera disculparme pero se que ya es tarde para eso, además, no es el momento.

Un golpe estremecedor derrumba la puerta de la casa, me toma de sorpresa y no puedo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, cubro mi boca con las manos y me encojo más en el armario. No sé dónde están mis padres y tengo miedo. Los perdí cuando el ataque empezó y me escondí en esta casa que ni siquiera se de quien es.

Cada paso que escucho es una tortura, Robotnik está revisando la casa con tanta meticulosidad que me pone los pelos de punta. Empiezo a contar hasta diez de nuevo pero escucho una nueva explosión que me hace perder la cuenta. Así que cierro los ojos y vuelvo a repetirme que todo estará bien, que esto no es real, que pronto despertare. Pero no lo hare, no lo hago. Lo único que pasa es que Robotnik abre las puertas del armario de golpe y antes de darme tiempo me toma por los brazos y me saca de ahí.

Grito y pataleo pero no sirve de nada, mis intentos por golpearlo también resultan inútiles y solo logran hacer que me sienta cansada. Grito a mi madre, a padre y a cualquiera que pueda ayudarme pero nadie me escucha a causa de las explosiones y de sus propios gritos de terror. Tengo miedo y ganas de llorar, pero me niego a llorar, ya me he mostrado lo suficiente cobarde al no luchar contra ellos, no puedo llorar por su culpa también.

Y entonces lo veo. Va a toda velocidad hacia los robots del Doctor. Directo hacia ellos sin temor como una estela azul, es tan valiente debo admitirlo. Si yo fuera tan valiente como el no estaría metida en este problema.

Continúo mi forcejeo hasta que Robotnik se cansa de mí y me toma con más fuerza haciendo que grite del dolor. Escucho la voz de Sonic gritar mi nombre, y luego siento la explosión detrás de mí. Caigo al suelo con brusquedad, siento algo clavarse en mi espalda y grito del dolor. Arde como los mil infiernos y humedece mi blusa verde. No puedo respirar, lo intento y fallo. Sonic llega a donde estoy, veo el temor en sus ojos y sé que es una herida grave. No capto sus palabras pero leo en sus labios que todo estará bien. Le creo y me sumerjo en la oscuridad.

...†…

Abro los ojos de golpe, mi respiración esta agitada y me cuesta enfocar la habitación. Inhalo y exhalo para relajar mi respiración hasta que logro ver el rosa de las paredes de mi cuarto. _Ha sido solo un sueño, no pasa nada_. Repito esas palabras en mi cabeza hasta que empiezo a creerlas, hacía mucho tiempo no soñaba con ese momento. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y el recuerdo aún me atormentaba. Tan solo tenía 8 años en aquel entonces, tenía mucho miedo de morir, han pasado ya casi 10 años desde entonces, ya no temo a la muerto pero si al recuerdo de aquel día.

Pero no importa ya, me levanto y saco el recuerdo de aquel sueño de mi mente, no lo vale, ya no.

Miro el despertador, faltan dos minutos para que mi alarma suene pero no estoy con ánimos de esperar así que la desactivo y en su lugar enciendo el reproductor para calmarme. La música se escucha por toda la casa, fue un regalo de Tails por mi cumpleaños hace casi un año y estoy realmente fascinada con el. Puedo escuchar la música desde cualquier lugar de mi casa con tan solo oprimir un botón. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de mi cumpleaños pasado y tomo una toalla del cajón antes de dirigirme al baño. La ducha me ayuda a despabilarme, me siento renovada y con ganas de salir, es un hermoso día.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Lamento mucho el retraso, de verdad que lo siento, intentare compensarlo antes de entrar a clases de nuevo. **

**Nota: **Como ya todos saben, ni Sonic o ningún otro personaje mencionado en esta historia me pertenece. Solamente la idea es mía.

…†…

**Capítulo 1**

_Cream_

Seguramente ella pensaba que nadie lo habría notado, la señorita Amy era una persona realmente valiente y no le gustaba compartir sus debilidades. Pero en ese momento desee que lo hiciera. Desee que confiara en mí y me contara lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero no lo hacía, y muy en mi interior sabía que no lo haría.

No había brillo en sus ojos, estaban apagados y fuera de este mundo. Si no la conociera habría pensado que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero la conocía y sabía que en realidad estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos tristes y depresivos. Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Porque no me compartía sus penas como lo hacía con sus alegrías? ¿Es que acaso no hacían eso las verdaderas amigas? ¿O es que no la consideraba su verdadera amiga y por eso se reservaba su pesadumbre?

No lo sé, y me agobia no saberlo. No es la primera vez que la señorita Amy se mostraba distraída, sin embargo cada vez que le preguntaba si le sucedía algo recibía la misma respuesta: _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por que esta receta resulte tan deliciosa como su nombre lo parece." _Sabia, por experiencia, que si preguntaba ahora esa sería su respuesta exacta. Pero eso no dejaba de inquietarme, cocinaba sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Amy; su falsa cara de concentración me tenía turbada.

"_Oh Amy, si tan solo quisieras decirme que te tiene tan afligida. Quizás yo podría ayudarte."_

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y suelto un suspiro. La señorita Amy debía cargar con una pena muy grande. En días como estos se ponía muy seria, su mirada se perdía en divagaciones que desconozco y a veces estaba tan distraída que no escucha cuando la llamaban. Madre una vez me dijo que una mirada puede transmitir más sentimientos que las palabras, en los ojos de Amy Rose podía ver que cargaba con una condena más grande que ella misma, incluso cuando sonreía aquella pena no la abandonaba. En realidad nunca la abandonaba, ni siquiera en sus mejores días; ni al ir de compras, ni al comer chocolate, ni al estar al lado del señor Sonic. Nada hacía que ella olvidara el dolor que sentía. Cargaba con sus demonios interiores desde que la conocí y presiento que ya los cargaba desde mucho antes de conocernos.

He esperado pacientemente a que ella decidiera contármelo, pero con el pasar del tiempo noto lo que guarda más profundamente en su corazón. Lo esconde de todo el mundo pues teme a que lo descubran. Quiero tanto a la señorita Amy que me duele su propio dolor, sin embargo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer si ella no me lo permite. Madre ha dicho que debe tener sus propios motivos por los cuales no quiere compartir su congoja, pero yo le he contestado que es malo cargar esos demonios sola.

Amy sigue concentrada en su labor, no escucha a Tails llegar ni responde al saludo hasta que este le toca el hombro. La veo sonreír a nuestro amigo, su sonrisa es amable pero no llega hasta sus ojos; muy diferente a la sonrisa de Tails que puedes encontrarla incluso en su mirada. Cuando Tails se vuelve para saludarme le respondo con la voz más amable que puedo conseguir, yo tampoco quiero que el note mi pesar. Así que ahí estamos ambas, dolidas y ocultando como nos sentimos bajo una falsa sonrisa amable y una voz que aparenta ser risueña.

"_¿Por qué Amy? ¿Por qué?"_

Les doy la espalda y continuo con mi parte del trabajo en la cocina, no soporto más ver a Amy tan triste, ni sostener una máscara de alegría frente a mis amigos cuando no lo estoy, deseo preguntar a la señorita Amy que tiene pero no puedo hacerlo frente a Tails, no me lo diría si él está presente y dudo incluso que me lo diga estando nosotras solas.

Ellos continua con su amena charla, participo dando cortos comentarios y escucho como Amy le da las gracias de nuevo por el regalo que le dio Tails en su cumpleaños, lo hace todo el tiempo cuando está deprimida. Tails, como siempre, le contesta que no fue nada con las mejillas rojas y apenado porque ella aun continúe agradeciendo aquel regalo que hace tanto tiempo le dio.

La música debe apaciguar la tormenta que hay en su interior así como a mí me calma cuando he tenido un mal día. Pero con ella es distinto pues no la hace olvidar por completo su dolor, solo lo adormece. Como la morfina hace que dejes de sentir dolor físico, la música hace que dejes de sentir dolor emocional. Pero la herida sigue ahí, y no se ira hasta ser tratada.

Tails dice algo sobre que ha creado un nuevo dispositivo para detectar las esmeraldas, noto que está orgulloso de su trabajo y le regalo una sonrisa sincera. Tails va hacia la sala para tomar su nueva invención y mostrárnosla, yo aprovecho ese momento para ver a Amy intranquila y le pregunto si está bien.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por que esta receta resulte tan deliciosa como su nombre lo parece.- me sonríe antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo, suspiro y antes de poder preguntar de nuevo llega Tails hablando sobre todo lo que puede hacer aquel nuevo dispositivo.

Ya suponía que contestaría aquello, ni siquiera me ha tomado por sorpresa pero me ha hecho entristecer pues no ha querido decirme que la agobia. Tengo que tomar un respiro, me excuso diciendo que faltan más fresas y salgo al patio trasero de la casa. Aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y tomo la canasta antes de dirigirme al pequeño huerto de mamá.

Recojo las fresas con lentitud, perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho al señor Sonic llegar. Nos saludamos amablemente y cuando me vuelvo a mi labor decido informarle sobre la presencia de Tails y Amy, con la esperanza oculta de que al ver a Sonic la señorita Amy se anime un poco, son esperanzas vacías, lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Amy está aquí?

Noto en la voz de Sonic algo de nerviosismo. La señorita Amy esta tan perdidamente enamorada de Sonic que no tiene miedo a gritarlo a todo pulmón. Siempre me ha parecido una reacción muy extraña por parte de la señorita Amy el lanzarse sobre Sonic y su insistencia al perseguirlo. Ella puede ser algo… poco apropiada frente al señor Sonic, pero aunque este no lo vea, Amy es también una eriza muy valiente y amable. El señor Sonic no ha podido ver en ella esas hermosas cualidades, así como tampoco (y mucho menos) lo que sus ojos reflejan. El solo ha podido ver a una Amy desesperada por hacerlo su novio y con una enorme fuerza y energía al momento de perseguirlo.

Entonces llega a mí el pensamiento de que quizás la señorita Amy siempre está triste porque el señor Sonic no corresponde a sus sentimientos, pero en el interior esa teoría no termina de convencerme.

-Esta con Tai…

El grito que se escucha de repente suena grave y alarmado. Interrumpe lo que digo y me deja a flor de piel, veo en los ojos de Sonic que a el también lo ha tomado no solo por sorpresa sino también lo ha hecho estremecer. Tails vuelve a gritar el nombre de Amy, más alarmado y preocupado que el anterior. El grito se queda atrapado en mi interior, suelto la canasta llena de fresas y corro detrás de Sonic al interior de la casa.

Él llega antes que yo, para cuando entro a la cocina veo a Amy en brazos de Sonic, se me escapa un grito ahogado pues parece inconsciente y me lleno de terror al pensar que podría estar muerta pero entonces tose y aunque eso confirma que no está muerta solo hace que me alarme más. El vestido de Amy se mancha oscureciéndose más, el pecho de Sonic también se ha manchado, Amy vuelve a toser y más sangre sale de su boca, manchando aún más el vestido de la señorita Amy. Por sus labios caen hilos de sangre oscura, sus ojos siguen cerrados, sus manos (que antes sujetaban a Sonic con tanta necesidad) caen ahora débiles a sus costados.

En algún momento Tails ha llegado a mi lado y me abraza en un intento porque no vea a Amy en aquel estado, pero ha sido demasiado tarde y la imagen se ha quedado grabada a fuego en mi mente. Escondo la cara en el pecho de Tails y cierro los ojos con fuerza, no sirve de nada y veo a Amy llena de sangre dentro de mi cabeza. Escucho a Sonic murmurar que todo estará bien y luego solo escucho la puerta azotar. Comprendo entonces que el señor Sonic ha salido con Amy en brazos.

Tails me abraza con más fuerza, intento no llorar pero fallo y las lágrimas comienzan a florar sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Tails también susurra que todo estará bien y le creo.

…†…

_Amy _

Noto a Cream inquieta, me dedica miradas de reojo llenas de preocupación y no sé qué hacer para que deje de preocuparse por mí. Lo que menos me hace falta es que se preocupe.

A decir verdad, la pesadilla que había tenido aquella mañana me había dejado un poco turbada. Había sido tan real como el momento en el que paso, el miedo, la impotencia y el dolor se habían quedado atascados en mí interior incluso después de despertar. Había sido tan vivido que aun temía estremecerme si lo recordaba por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, después de una "relajante" ducha me había sentido mejor, más renovada y limpia, con más energía de las que había despertado. Para mi desdicha, aquella energía se evaporo por la persistencia de aquel momento en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué a mí?_ Me preguntaba eso más veces de las necesarias nunca pero conseguí alcanzar una respuesta.

Siento como alguien toca mi hombro, al girarme veo a Tails sonriendo y me esfuerzo por dedicarle una calidad sonrisa, las tengo tan bien practicadas que no me resulta difícil. Sin embargo, veo que a Cream le cuesta trabajo y termina dándonos la espalda. Tails comienza a hablar sobre un nuevo aparato que ha diseñado, esta tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no ha notado la inquietud de Cream.

Cuando Tails se va por el dispositivo a la sala, Cream no desaprovecha el momento para preguntarme si estoy bien. Compongo la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas con la esperanza de que eso la tranquilice un poco y contesto con el tono de voz más amable que puedo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Mejor preocúpate por que esta receta resulte tan deliciosa como su nombre lo parece.

La veo suspirar, algo cansada. Sin embargo antes de que pueda decir algo más, Tails aparece y nos explica cómo funciona su nueva invención.

Al poco rato Cream dice que faltan fresas y sale a coger algunas al huerto. Sé que miente pero no digo nada y la dejo tomarse un respiro. Ha notado mi desánimo y eso la ha deprimido, no me atrevo a decirle nada así que me siento mal porque ella lo esté pasando mal pues esa no era mi intención.

Sigo escuchando la explicación de Tails hasta que siento una ligera punzada en el pecho, la ignora y continúo con lo mío. Pero la punzada se ha hecho más persistente y pronto no puedo ignorarla como tanto quería. Se me escapa un débil quejido que hace a Tails dejar de hablar para ponerme atención, quiero decirle que estoy bien, que continúe con su explicación pero el dolor se vuelve más fuerte y no me siento capaz de poder hablar sin soltar una queja.

Escucho la voz de Tails preguntar si me encuentro bien, estoy a punto de asentir cuando vuelvo a sentir una dolorosa punzada y se me escapa otro quejido. Pierdo fuerza, me siento débil e incluso mantenerme en equilibrio sobre el banquito resulta una tarea complicada. En algún momento me riendo ante el dolor y me dejo caer al suelo, estampándome tan fuerte que un nuevo quejido, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, escapa de mí. Tails grita mi nombre, no puedo decirle que estaré bien, que estoy suele pasar pero que pronto me pondré bien. Vuelve a gritar, me ha cogido sobre sus brazos y me mira con expresión de terror, no sabe qué hacer y siento lastima por él.

Cierro los ojos he intento respirar para calmarme, siento como cambio de brazos y al abrir los ojos un poco veo a Sonic, está preocupado por mí. A él tampoco puedo decirle que estaré bien, y sin poder evitarlo cierro los ojos de nuevo. Escucho el grito ahogado de Cream pero me siento demasiado débil como para abrir los ojos y mirarla.

Toso al sentir que me ahogo y al poco rato siento mi vestido húmedo, no comprendo que es hasta que toso de nuevo. He escupido sangre y eso ha alarmado aún más a mis amigos pues percibo como contienen el aliento. Escucho a Sonic susurrar que todo estará bien y le creo antes de sumergirme a la oscuridad.

**N/A: **Esto es todo lo que he podido exprimir de mi cabeza en las últimas horas, lamento que no sea tanto como seguramente esperaban.

El próximo capítulo quizás sea el último, para esta corta (muy corta) historia ya había previsto que serían muy pocos, 2-3. Les pido una disculpa si esperaban más que eso pero me excuso diciendo que es la primera vez que publico algo y no quería que fuera algo muy extenso.

En fin, no prometo nada pero espero subir el siguiente capítulo de ser posible antes del jueves.

Gracias por leerme, si les ha gustado por favor no olviden dejar un review.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Se que dije que subiría el capítulo el jueves pero más vale tarde que nunca y aquí esta.**

**Nota: **Como ya todos saben, ni Sonic o ningún otro personaje mencionado en esta historia me pertenece. Solamente la idea es mía. Que disfrute su lectura.

…†…

**Capítulo 2**

_Sonic_

"_Amy…"_

Aquel día Huevo había mandado a sus robots para que vigilaran la aldea. Desfilaban por las calles aterrorizando a sus habitantes, estaban buscándonos.

Somos pocos pero hemos resistido a cada ataque, intentamos defender nuestro hogar sin detenernos a pensar en el costo que aquello acarreara sobre nosotros. Queremos nuestra libertad de vuelta, yo más que nadie odio sentirme enclaustrado a causa de Huevo, así que no dude en revelarme ante él; por suerte toda mi familia me apoyo y otros aldeanos no tardaron en unirse a nosotros, Johnny entre ellos. A él lo conocía muy poco antes de esta guerra, pasaba mucho tiempo con la eriza rosa.

Johnny habla mucho de ella, en realidad nunca deja de hablar y casi siempre es sobre ella. Me ha contado infinidad de historias que compartieron juntos. Ahora sé que en el jardín de niños su vestido quedo atascado en el tobogán y todos se burlaban de ella, pero Johnny llego para defenderla, la ayudo y desde entonces han sido amigos. A veces me molesto con Johnny, no deja de mencionar lo maravillosa que es, lo inteligente que es y lo bella que es; me fastidia que pronuncie su nombre de la manera más melosa, me irrita que comente lo hermosos que son sus ojos con tono acaramelado, especialmente me enfado cuando menciona lo linda que es de forma zalamera. Así que para molestarlo le pregunto porque no se ha unido a nosotros, el entristece enseguida; sus orejas se bajan y su mirada cambia. Ella no ha querido unirse a un grupo de revoltosos.

Hay cosas más importantes que preocuparse por chicas obstinadas durante una guerra pero Johnny no parece entender eso y sigue soñando despierto con esa eriza.

A ella solo la he visto unas cuantas veces, y no logre comprender porque Johnny la alucina tanto… hasta que la veo atrapada en las manos de Ronotnik. Lucha por librarse de el con todas la fuerzas que le quedan, patalea y se retuerce pero eso solo hace que Robotnik la sujete con más fuerza. Y fue en ese momento cuando temo que la rompa en dos y así mismo, entiendo que me había enamorado de ella.

"_Maldito seas Johnny"_

Después de tanto tiempo pensar que el loco era el, al estar enamorado tan perdidamente por un chica que solo lo consideraba un buen amigo, comprendo que el que verdaderamente estaba loco soy yo. Me había enamorad a través de las cosas que Johnny decía de ella, efectivamente de la manera más loca. Comprendo entonces también que mis desvelos no eran por estar enojado con Johnny pues no dejaba de hablar de ella, sino porque él la conoce y yo no.

"_Idiota."_

Ante el temor de que Robotnik pueda dañarla mucho le lanzo un pedazo de metal que antes había formado parte del robot que acabo de destruir. El metal se hunde en su hombro y para mi desagradable asombro Robotnik explota. Amy cae al suelo con un golpe fuerte y para cuando llego a su lado el metal ya ha penetrado la piel en su espalda.

Siento terror al pensar que puedo perder cuando aún no he logrado conocerla, le digo que todo estará bien pero quizás me lo esté diciendo a mí mismo. Siento su cuerpo flojo sobre mis brazos, se ha desmayado pero yo temo que este muerta. Así que la cómodo en mis brazos y salgo con ella lejos de la guerra.

…†…

Tantas veces le he dicho que todo estará bien, y cada vez que lo hacia lo decía para convencerme a mí mismo.

Siento en el nudo que se forma en mi garganta cuando escucho a Tails gritar su nombre que las cosas no están bien, la segunda vez que grita entiendo que en realidad nunca lo estuvieron.

"_Amy…"_

La última vez que sentí tanto miedo fue durante la guerra contra el Doctor hace casi 10 años. Ese día me estremecía cada vez que pensaba que podía perderla, caminaba de un lado a otro esperando buenas noticias del sanador que la atendía. Aún recuerdo que Johnny había llegado poco después de que acabara el ataque, estaba tan asustado por ella como lo estaba yo; él estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, yo en cambio no podía quedarme quieto perdido en mis pensamientos. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

Cuando llego a la habitación, Tails la sostiene en brazos, la observo un segundo al tiempo que mi estómago se contrae; se ve tan frágil como nunca lo fue, ha comenzado a perder el color rosado y alegre en sus mejillas y sus ojos permanecen cerrados. No puedo controlarme y me lanzo para sostenerla yo, necesito tocarla para saber que es real pero entiendo enseguida que ha sido un gran error, pues al confirmar que aquello no es sueño mi alma cae al suelo. He comenzado a jadear, de pronto siento que respiro con dificultad, y toda la angustia que sentí aquel día se suma al miedo que siento hoy.

Escucho a Cream contener un grito, todo está empeorando antes de que yo pueda reaccionar. Amy tose, la sangre cae por sus labios y mancha su vestido. Siento miedo a perderla de nuevo por primera vez en 10 años.

"_Todo estará bien, Amy…" _

La sujeto con fuerza, no sé si he dicho eso en voz alta y tengo que repetirlo para asegurarme de que me ha escuchado pero justo entonces su cuerpo se vuelve ligero…se ha desmayado. Ese eso lo que causa un click dentro de mí, la acomodo en mis brazos y salgo de la habitación tan rápido como puedo.

Mientras corro por la ciudad siento que no voy lo suficientemente rápido. Amy ha reaccionado un poco, se aferra a mí con manos temblorosas pero aun no abre los ojos. Verla débil dos veces en la misma vida es más de lo que puedo soportar, la Amy que yo conozco es la eriza con más determinación del mundo, la eriza con la voluntad más fuerte, la más valiente.

Recuerdo a Johnny, y recuerdo a Amy. Antes de poder saber si ella estaba bien Huevo volvió a atacar, y esta vez me toco llevar el cuerpo moribundo de Johnny; por desgracia murió en mis brazos antes de alcanzar a llegar con el sanador. Sus últimas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mí, llore por el en silencio antes de ir a ver a Amy. Cuando entre a su habitación ya se había despertado y miraba como perdida la pared de su habitación, tuve que tomar aire para acercarme a ella, tome su mano antes de darle la noticia. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se negó a soltar ningún gemido y tampoco soltó mi mano ni hablo mientras lloraba. Jure entonces, en memoria a Johnny y a la vulnerabilidad de Amy que nunca más dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

Y sin embargo aquí voy, con el delicado cuerpo de Amy Rose posiblemente muriendo en mis brazos al igual que había pasado con Johnny.

Llego a donde está el sanador y pido casi a gritos que atiendan a Amy, su ayudante intenta calmarme pero no creo que ella entienda la gravedad del asunto, así que le grito hasta que sale el sanador. No es el mismo de hace 10 años, este es más joven que el anterior y por un segundo temo por la vida de Amy pero sé que no tengo otra opción. Dejo a Amy sobre la camilla donde me lo indica el sanador, no quiero irme de su lado y tomo la mano de Amy con intenciones de quedarme pero él me pide que me vaya y muy a mi pesar debo obedecerle.

Y nuevamente me encuentro esperando por saber cómo se encuentra Amy, esta vez sin ataques de Huevo que me impidan estar aquí cuando despierte. No puedo quedarme quieto, la duda me mata internamente y no dejo de caminar de un lado a otro. Parece que todos los sanadores están ocupados pues no veo a ninguno, me pregunto cuando se ocuparan de Amy y si será suficiente para salvarla.

Siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y aun no sé cómo esta Amy ¿Seguirá viva? _"Claro que sí, o ya habrían salido a decirte que no…" _No quiero pensar más, recargo la cabeza sobre la pared e intento calmarme pero justo entonces escucho a Tails y a Cream llegar y toda la calma que había logrado obtener se esfuma. Cream comienza a hacer preguntas preocupada:

-¿Cómo está la señorita Amy?

-No lo sé.- contesto.

-¿Sabe que le ha ocurrido?

-No.

-¿Cree que se ponga bien?

-No lo sé.

-… ¿Cree que se muera?- su voz suena temblorosa, está asustada.

-¡No lo sé! Maldición Cream, no sé qué tiene, no sé si se pondrá bien y ¡No sé si se va a morir!

Cream se asusta más y Tails la abraza con más fuerza. He explotado, les he mostrado que esta situación puede más que yo, les he mostrado mi vulnerabilidad. La duda me mata más que ellos, he conocido a Amy desde antes que ellos y la que querido durante 10 años en silencio. No quiero que muera, la necesito conmigo. Padecer esta angustia de nuevo hace que me sienta débil, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ella, esta vez no soy yo quien puede salvarla.

Cream ha comenzado a llorar sobre el hombro de Tails otra vez, no soporto verla porque me recuerda mi propia debilidad así que salgo del lugar hacia el patio trasero. Mi intención es que el aire calme mis nervios pero no lo hace, la angustia no se va y me encuentro a mí mismo caminado de un lado a otro nuevamente. Necesito saber que ella está bien, que ella sigue viva. La necesito.

Cuando traje a Amy aquí el sol estaba en lo alto, ahora lo veo esconderse. Esta atardeciendo y apenas ahora sale el sanador, ha ido hasta donde estoy yo, sobre un árbol, y desde el suelo ha tenido el valor de verme a la cara y negar con la cabeza. Aguanto el aire, retengo las lágrimas pero una se escapa justo cuando el sanador ha dejado de verme y se va.

"_Amy ha muerto…"_

Lloro en silencio, intento retener el dolor todo lo que me es posible dentro de mí pero las lágrimas no paran de salir. Algo se ha roto dentro de mi, se que es pero me niego a pensar en ello. Me quedo sobre el árbol hasta que el atardecer termina y antes de bajar me limpio los ojos, Amy fue una erza valiente y de igual manera lo seré yo.

En el interior Cream llora sobre el hombro de Tails de manera desconsolada. Tails tiene la mirada perdida mientras acaricia la espalda de Cream para calmarla. El sanador esta frente a ellos pero se voltea a verme cuando llego.

-¿Qué tenía?-las palabras escapan de mi casi como un ronco susurro. Necesito saber a qué no he podido salvarla.

-Un pedazo de metal en el corazón.-contengo el aire y aprieto los puños para obligarme a escuchar el resto, se lo que es pero quiero escucharlo solo para confirmarlo- Ha sido demasiado tarde para retirarlo, y creo que nunca pudo ser retirado.

-¿Cómo?

-Ese pedazo lleva al menos 9 años en su corazón…

-10- le corrijo y le dejo continuar.

-Estaba en un área en la que no convenía sacarlo, habría sido peligroso para ella. Estoy seguro que el médico que la atendió en ese momento le dio poco tiempo de vida.

-Pero ella aguanto 10 años.

El sanador asiente, no puedo quedarme más tiempo en aquel lugar pero comienzo a sentir que me asfixio así que salgo corriendo de ahí pero es lo único que se me ocurre hacer, correr lejos del dolor.

"_10 años… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Amy?"_

No me importa el rumbo, solo corro lo más lejos de aquel lugar. No entiendo porque nunca quiso decirme nada pero no tengo las fuerzas para recriminarle sobre el asunto. No quiero pensar así que solo corro, y mientras lo hago comienzo a comprender ciertas cosas, como porque se había vuelto tan insistente y molesta al decir que era mi novia, al perseguirme con tanta obsesión. Amy Rose viva cada día como si fuera el último porque siempre existió la posibilidad de que fuera el último.

Me siento como un idiota, nunca correspondí a sus sentimientos, en parte porque soy un idiota, en parte por timidez y en parte por Johnny. Amy nunca supo lo que Johnny sentía hacia ella, pero yo sí y me sentía mal cada vez que pensaba en ella y en lo que sentía. Falle al cumplir con el último deseo de Johnny y no la cuide, tampoco la hice feliz. Amy murió sin saber lo mucho que dos personas la amaban, sin saber lo maravillosa que era, lo inteligente que era y lo bella que será siempre. Murió sin saber cuánto amor profanaban dos sujetos hacia ella, murió sin saber lo feliz que pudo ser.

…†…

_10 años atrás…_

Amy Rose había despierto y no había nadie que lo supiera. Quiso levantarse pero un dolor en el pecho le dijo que eso no era la mejor opción, así que después de intentarlo repetidas veces se dio por vencida y se quedó contemplando el techo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Los recuerdo de la guerra llegaron a su mente de golpe, todos los fragmentos se debatieron en su mente causándole dolor de cabeza hasta que finalmente capto lo que deseaba saber. Recordó como Robotnik la había sacado de la casa donde se escondía, como había forcejeado con el enorme robot y como este había explotado al final, recordó a Sonic correr a su lado, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sobre todo eso recordó el dolor que sintió después de la explosión. Aquel dolor sobrepasaba cualquier otro recuerdo, había sido tan grande que llego a pensar que iba a morir, justo ahí, durante la guerra; como una cobarde que no se había enfrentado al Doctor Huevo.

"_Si al menos el dolor fuera por valentía y no por cobardía."_

Miro el techo por largo tiempo hasta que se cansó, se juró a si misma nunca más ser cobarde y repitiendo aquel juramento varias veces mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo de la cama. Ya había logrado sentarse cuando entro el sanador y corrió hacia ella para acostarla de nuevo sobre la cama.

-No te esfuerces tanto, podrías hacer que se abra la herida de nuevo y eso sería fatal.

Amy vio directamente a los ojos al sanador y comprendió entonces que no era solo el peligro de que se abriera la herida. Lo comprendió pero necesitaba escucharlo para estar segura.

-¿Qué tengo?-soltó la pregunta de improvisto, el sanador se sobresaltó impresionado y por un segundo no supo que contestar.

-Estas cansada, debes dormir y reponer las fuerzas perdidas.

Amy le vio más profundamente, rogando con la mirada que le dijera lo que tenía, pero el sanador parecía tan obstinado a mandarla a descansar y no decirle nada.

-Descansa, cuando tengas todas tus energía renovadas hablaremos de esto.

-Por favor.- rogo Amy.

Y al sanador no le quedó más remedio que tomar aire y decirle lo que pasaba.

-Cuando el robot exploto, varios fragmentos de metal se incrustaron en tu espalda. Logramos sacarlos todos…menos uno.- Amy se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, luego asintió para que el continuara- Esta en un área muy delicada cerca de tu corazón, intentar moverlo podría causar tu muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

El sanador volvió a tomar aire, Amy no le dejaba fácil las cosas.

-Un par de meses, un año si tienes suerte.

Amy volvió a asentir en señal de comprensión, le pido al sanador que no dijera nada de esto a nadie más y le prometió que ella misma les daría la noticia cuando estuviera lista, promesa que no pensaba cumplir. Se quedó en silencio mirando la pared de su habitación hasta que el sanador se fue. _"Un año…" _Amy Rose comenzó a aspirar a vivir un año más, debía cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerse, debía dejar de ser cobarde. Pasaría el último año de su vida siendo valiente. Su último año como una eriza valiente la puso a aprueba esa misma tarde, cuando llego Sonic y le informo sobre la muerte de Johnny, intento no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Pero al menos había pasado la primera prueba de su valentía junto a Sonic, y durante 10 años supero cada prueba con valentía junto a él, cosa que no olvido antes de dedicarle su último aliento.

…†…

**N/A: **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les gustara y que la disfrutaran, si es así por favor no olviden dejar un review.

Ha sido muy interesante publicar una primera historia, y les agradezco que le dedicaran un poco de su tiempo para leerla. No sé cuándo vuelva a publicar algo pues ya el lunes entro a clases y me será complicado escribir, así que hasta la próxima.

Gracias.


End file.
